Stay With Me?
by Tir3dForever
Summary: Ponyboy has been depressed ever since Johnny died, Dally didn't die but he did go to jail, Pony blames himself for Johnny's death. Socs are secretly after him and only he knows that, whose gonna protect him when he plans to go mute for the rest of his life? (No he didn't loose his ability to speak he is doing it on purpose...he is giving himself the silent treatment)Rated T:Cursing
1. Intro?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders characters BUT I do own this plot!

I just wanted to say that, I haven't been feeling well mentally and have given up on things for a while that's why I haven't been uploading anything on here, sorry for that guys. Anyways, I am back and will be uploading stories more often. Yes I will continue my other Outsider Story (if anyone was wondering that is.) I will **hopefully** be uploading everyday. I said HOPEFULLY. If school gets busy then that's the day I WON'T be uploading...(maybe.)

Thank you for understanding and hope you enjoy my writing.

Thank you,

SJ


	2. Chapter 1

Pony's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around this place, where am I? Heaven maybe?

I slowly blinked my eyes and try to sit up, I hissed as I feel a bit of a pain in my stomach area. I groaned a bit. I feel so lightheaded and dizzy. I suddenly felt someone holding my hand, "Where am I?"

Two-bit looks at me "Pone, you passed out on the road when Dally tried to shoot himself and your injured stomach had stitches right? Well, those fell off so they had to stitch it up again because it was already a bit infected."

I slowly nod my head and see Soda smiling at me but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I slowly try to get out of bed but fell forward, just in time Steve caught me. When did this guy get in here? and since when did he care?

I gave him a tight fake smile and slowly stand up and muttered 'Thank you.'

Soda glances at Steve and Two-bit and those two leave my room and Soda walks towards me "You needa rest pone."

I just pushed past him and grab my cleans clothes and walked off to take a shower. I finished my daily duties then put on my t-shirt and sweat pants on and get my hair gel-ed up. I pulled on my hoodie and walked out of the bathroom just to see an angry Dally and Darry.

I moved past them and grab my backpack and books and walked in between them and walked out of the house ignoring everyone around me. I don't feel so good about today.

I sighed as I continue walking towards hell, in other words, high school. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and then felt my face hit against something smooth but hard. I groaned loudly, someone placed their elbow on my neck and a whisper "Greaser, better watch your back you murder."

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes tightly and held in my anger. The Soc gets off of me and walks away with his friends. He turns around and does the 'I am watching you' and turns forward walks off with his dumb friends.

I rubbed my neck, damn that fucking hurt. I kept rubbing my neck as I walk towards the bathroom just to make sure that asshole didn't bruise my neck, cause if he did, then I will get my ass handed to Darry and probably everyone else in the gang.

I look at the mirror and pulled down my collar and groaned, the jerk actually bruised me! I am gonna get my ass handed to me!

I sighed and adjusted my collar and my hoodie and made sure my hoodie covered it.

I spotted Cherry and walked towards her and she squeaks "Oh Pony! I heard what happened to you!" she hugs me tightly but I slowly yet gently pushed her off of me "I just want to borrow some of your foundation."

She looks hurt, but she did hurt me after all, this girl is so fake, she hands me the foundation, I gave her a thankful nod and run off to the bathroom to apply the foundation and apply the foundation on my bruise.

I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone I looked up just to see..

A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Leave a comment/like/whatever makes you smile do that lol. Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Pony's POV**

I looked up to see Steve. What the hell? I stood up looked at him with an accusing look, he just looks at me with a challenging look. I sighed and walked past him, I usually fight him verbally but he isn't worth my time anymore. I heard whispers about how I was a murder and how I most probably murdered Johnny myself. I froze, that hurts a lot. Why would I kill Johnny? He is my best friend! What the hell? I frowned and tried to ignore the false comments but that one phrase 'He most probably murdered him.' over and over again was being repeated in my mind. I suddenly felt my vision go blurry, man I am gonna cry, come on Ponyboy, you know the truth you didn't do it, man up dude! Man up!

I shook my head and wiped my tears away. I walked off to my class feeling numb and ignorant about my surroundings. Maybe I did kill him? Maybe I am a murder after all. I shook my head, damn my thoughts are killing me. I need a relief, I need a relief. I threw my stuff into my locker and decided to skip the rest of the day, fuck lunch and the rest of the day, I am out of this place.

I just run out of the school and run off to God knows where. Screw everything. I don't need anyone. Fuck everyone. I am out.

 **Steve's POV**

I was shocked. Something is really wrong with that kid. Soda wasn't bluffing, I rolled my eyes, that kid just wants the attention and affection, he is just acting it. He is just being dramatic. Little brat needs stop being dramatic and move on with his life, he acts like he is the only one who lost someone, I lost Johnny to, it's his fault, only if he didn't run away ( **A/N: He doesn't know the reason why he ran away** ). Dumbass needs to get a life other than this hobby of worrying people and crying like a fucking baby.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards my locker, which was sadly next to the smart mouth's locker. I see Pony's locker opened, the hell? The kid doesn't even know how to close his fucking locker? I rolled my eyes and decided to close his locker but I got curious and peeked into it just to see his backpack and school stuff. So, the kid is skipping? Not a smart move kid. Not a smart move. I smirked evily, should I be nice and help his ass or should I tell Darry? Nah, this kid needs to learn his lesson. I grab his stuff and run out of the school and to the Curtis house. Ponyboy is going to get his ass whooped today! I dunno why I am so happy about this, but I am!

 **Two-Bit's POV**

Man, what's wrong with Pony? Is he alright? I sighed and chugged down another shot of whiskey and let myself get lost in the drunken world. I closed my eyes but heard a grumble, I opened one of my eyes and smiled as I see Dallas Winston, the most feared hood in our gang or hell in this city. I smiled at him and slurred "Dalllllyyyyyy! Hiiiii! I want Mickey!"

He grunts "Shut up you buffoon."

I chuckled "Dally! Ponyboy is acting weird!"

He curse and I giggled "Why you cursing?"

He said "Cause we can't loose Ponyboy either!"

What he said sobered me up "What do you mean?"

He looks at me "He could kill himself Two-bit, Johnny was his "only" friend and only person who understood him." he sighs and plops down on the couch next to me. Suddenly, Steve runs in and yells "Darry! Soda! Guys!"

I yelled back "They ain't here?!"

He walks in "Ponyboy is gonna get his ass whooped!"

Dally hollers "What the hell is your fucking problem with that kid?"

Steve rolls his eyes "He is dramatic dude. He acts like he is hurt when he ain't. It's annoying, that stupid tag along can't stay by himself or hang out with other people, it's also his fault that Johnny died because of him! That stuid kid shouldn't have run away from his brothers who take care of him and don't lay a hand on him! Ungr-"

Dally stood up and yells "Enough! Do you fucking know why Pony left? You don't right? Do you now? Cause Darry slapped him. He laid a fucking hand on him and Johnny didn't die because of Ponyboy. It ain't that kid's fault, so shut up okay?" He glares hard at Steve as he sits down.

Hell I was scared, Steve looked guilty for once and Dally looks away from him "Don't ever blame Ponyboy for Johnnycakes' dead okay? That kid is emotionally unstable in general you state that the kid might start believing that shit and might do something that will hurt all of us."

Steve frowns "You are right...but I think he already did something that will hurt all of us."

Dally stood up hurriedly and worry written all over his eyes "What the fucking hell do you mean?"

Steve holds up Pony's backpack "He ran away Dally. He ran off to God knows where...just like last time."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Leave Like/Comment/Follow/Or whatever makes you happy! Thank you! :)

 **-SJ**


	4. Chapter 3

Pony's POV

I kept running in this long, dark, hot pathway to God knows where. I can't stand this, I killed Johnny. I did it myself. I am going crazy. He did because of **me.** I could've stopped it! I fell onto my knees and yelled into my hands "Johnny! Johnny!" over and over again.

But, like usual, no reply. I start shaking and hug my knees and rock back and forth. Johnny died. He died because of me I started loosing my consciousness and fell into a dark black world.

' _It is your fault. Stupid greasers like you who don't use your heads shouldn't live._ '

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, I groaned and fell onto my side, and felt the pain rapture all over my body, and stomach and ribs, I am going to die. I swear to God. I looked up just to see a bunch of Greasers, not Socs...what the hell?! I tried to yell 'I am one of you guys!' but my mouth wouldn't open and the words wouldn't come out of my throat. I just let them beat me up like a sole looser I truly am. I suddenly see a hand flew out in the middle of the Greasers stopping them from beating me up even more. I looked up to see the coldest unreadable eyes i have ever seen in my whole life, Dally?

I tried to reach for him but he steps back away from me as if I were a monster who was going to tear him apart into pieces and eat him like I didn't have a heart...am I really that scary?...Why won't he help me out of this grief! What did I ever do to him! I looked up just to see Dally looking down with me so much hate in his eyes. I started shaking with fear. ' _Why did you kill Johnny Ponyboy? Why did you kill him? What did he ever do you? All he wanted was a friend...but you just had to kill him. I can't stand looking at your face, it kills me sometimes realizing that I cared for someone who murdered my friend like little brother I was protective off...I trust you Ponyboy Curtis. I trusted you with everything. You don't deserve to be loved or love from your friends and family members. You aren't important to us anymore."_

He just looks away from me and shoves his hands in his pockets and turns his back to me and walks away from me with his head bowing down.

Suddenly, Steve comes out of nowhere and out of the blue pulls out a blade and crouches down near me and whispered ' _Aw, finally tag along, I have been waiting my chance, now I finally have it. You always tagged along with Soda and I. Why? Don't you have anything better to do? Oh right you did! You did kill one of my close friends after all. You malicious freak. Your brothers are going to disown your are a murder after all, nobody will ever talk to you._ '

I yelled "No they won't disown me! I never killed him!"

Soda walks towards me ' _Yes, we will. Ponyboy, I wish you weren't my brother, you killed a poor kid Ponyboy, he had a long life to live for and YOU killed him. He was like the gang's little brother...I wish you weren't my brother._ '

My heart literally shattered into pieces, I gasped and felt like I was choking, I shake even more. I suddenly saw Johnny. I stopped shaking and just looked at him with a broken heart, wait I don't have a heart anymore, I just sobbed. I whispered "Johnny?"

He hissed ' _It's Johnny Cade to you Curtis. You after all did kill me. I thought we were best friends, I didn't know I was going to get back stabbed by my one and only best friend. I hate you so much, I could've lived longer you know? I wanted to become something and you just had steal it, you stole my dream of becoming something important away from me, you stole my prestige of saving those kids out there, but you get the good comments while my dead ass gets hate huh? I could've changed our faiths Ponyboy but you are selfish, you didn't want any of us Greasers to change our lives. I should've let you drowned that night cause I tell you this, you aren't important to anyone Ponyboy hell Darry hates your as even more, Two- Bit can't even look at you. Why did you kill me Ponyboy? I wanted to live. My mother came in that day, I had a chance to rebuild my family, but you took the miracle away from me. I. Hate. You. C-._ '

Suddenly, I was waken up. I looked around just to see a pair of pretty blue eyes and blonde hair. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came, the lady looked like she was in her late 40s and she whispered "James? Look at this poor boy, he looks so..so traumatised...can we take him in till we find his parents?" and she squeezes my hand gently and rubs her thumb over my knuckles gently in a soothing yet calming way.

The man, James I am assuming looks at the lady, his wife I think looks at her with so much love and passion written all over his face and smiles down at her "Of course Julie. Now, lets see what happened to this young man."

He looks at me "Hello there, I am James and this is my wife Julie, what's your name son?"

They both looked like mom and dad, so much like my mother and father, did they really die? I blinked at again and blurted out "Mommy? Daddy?"

The man looks at me with a confused expression while the lady looked about she was about to cry, she pulls me into her arms, her hugs are just like mom's hugs. I just felt the tears fall and felt another pair of warm arms around us and Julie whispers "We will be there for you sweety, I promise."

James then said "Yes son. You will be protected at all times. I will make sure of that."

I just sobbed harder, I am a greaser and a murder, do they not know about that? I ignored my nightmare and let the comfort of these to lovely people take over my broken heart.

A/N: Okay, sorry for the late ass update and the length of this chapter, been really busy for the past what? 3 to 4 days! SORRY! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a like/comment/review/or whatever makes you happy!

-SJ (Smile!)


	5. Chapter 4

**Dally's POV**

I stood up as I grab my hoodie and pulled it on. I looked at Two-Bit who just nods as he tosses me his car keys and follows me with Steve trailing behind us. "Do you guys know where this kid might be?"

Steve shook his head "Not in the library or park cause he ran by both of those places...I should've stopped him...Damn, I don't know why I didn't."

Two-bit places a hand on his shoulder "It's okay Steve, it's not your fault...we will look for him. We will find him that's for sure."

He nods, I pulled out a cigar and took a drag. I shook my head as I rubbed my temples getting angrier by the second. Didn't the kid learn from his mistakes? Didn't he learn from experience! I clenched my jaw but shook my head and got into the car and start the engine and gunned off after Steve and Two-Bit got in.

One thing for sure is that Darry is going to skin us and Soda is going to go wreck if we don't find their little brother. "Stupid kid." I muttered.

Two-Bit's eyes snapped at me "Dallas, do you even know why he ran?"

I shook my head and Two-Bit sighes as he drags his face down his cheeks "I feel like someone hurt his feelings."

Two-Bit and I both glance at Steve and he groans "Why do you guys look at me!? I didn't even open my mouth this time! I just gave him a look cause he ran out of the bathroom and bumped into me and then bam here I am."

I rolled my eyes "Drama Queen number 2."

Steve flicks me off and Two-Bit stupidly asks "Whose number 1?"

I raised my eyebrow, seriously? Steve smirks "He was talking about you Two-Bit."

He fake gasps "What! How am I dramatic?!"

I snorted "Right now. Is that good of an example for you to shut up?"

He rolls his eyes and huffs as he leans back against the seat. I kept driving around town. Ponyboy, where are you kid? We all need you kid. We are worried kid. We need you to keep us together. I parked my car near the gas station and leaned my head against the steering wheel and close my eyes thinking about the times Ponyboy and Johnnycakes made my day, the times where the Curtis' family didn't have to worry about anything but happiness. I took a deep breathe in and let it out. I sit up straight and looked out of the window as Steve and Two-Bit wait for the change, ' _I will get you Ponyboy, we will get you back. I swear. I won't give up yet or anytime soon or ever, you are our last hope kid._ '

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms as Julie turns up the heater and looks at me worriedly "You need anything sweetheart?"

I just shook my head mutely. James sits down next to me on the couch and looks up and down as if I were injured, I am assuming? He smiles at me "What's your name son?"

I looked down at the ground and whimpered "P-ponyboy."

The lady gasps and the guy looks like he was about to cry "Ponyboy? Ponyboy Curtis?"

I started shaking, I hugged my knees and let the tears fall "I swear I didn't mean to kill Johnny, I didn't mean to get him killed! I needed him! I need Johnny."

I then yelled "Johnny! Johnny! Please come back! I-I need my best friend back. Johnny!"

I started feeling really tired and felt like I was flying, I let myself fall onto my side and let my eyes clamp shut. I slowly lost myself into a world full of darkness.

 **Darry's POV**

I got off of work early today and decided to give everyone a surprise at home. I smiled at the thought. I walked out of my work and continued walking home, since the house was 5 minutes away from this house. I adjusted my working hat as I walked past a group of socs. I got angry, why are they in the Greaser's territory? What do they want from us? I shook my head and continued walking towards my house and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I calmly turn my head to the side just to see...

 **A/N:** Sorry for posting a REALLY short chapter guys! I have been very busy with emotional issues/social issues and school stuff. Sorry! But thank you for understanding and being very patient with me. Hope you liked it and enjoyed it. The sad parts will being coming just you wait. This isn't anything (nor were the the past few chapters) Just you wait for the real meat coming out of the future chapters. Painfully slow might I add?

Anyways, leave a like/review/comment or whatever makes you happy lol. Thank you once again for your time and your affection towards my writing.

Till next time peace y'all,

-SJ (Dream On :P)


	6. Chapter 5

**Darry's POV**

I see the jerk I used to be friends with until he became a soc, I clenched my fists and shrugged his hand off of my shoulder "What do you want, Paul?" I hissed his name.

He looks at me innocently "Nothing, just wondering where your brother is.""

I moved up close to him "What the fuck do you want to do with my brothers?"

He moves back and smirks "Oh, I don't want both of your pathetic brothers, just wondering where the youngest Curtis is."

I grabbed his collar "Why? Why though? Leave my brothers alone."

He laughs "I wouldn't dare touch your baby brother." he mockingly said but continues "I can't cause he isn't around, he ran away...again, most probably to commit another murder."

I punched him hard in the nose. He hisses and howls in pain as he holds onto his bleeding nose. I turned away from him and run off into my house. None of the gang was anywhere to be found, what the heck!

I started yelling "Ponyboy! Ponyboy!"

Paul was serious. What if someone hurts Ponyboy? I sighed and fell onto the couch and rested my elbows on my knee and rub my forehead trying to think straight. I need to call someone...but who? I am going to call her, after all these years of ignoring her I am going to call her. I will. I need help. I need some motherly figure back in my life. I need to calm down Father's anger towards her.

 **Julie's POV (OC)**

I sighed as I run my hair through Pony's hair. Oh my baby brother, how I wish I could take your pain away. I haven't seen you since you were 5 years old. I wiped my tears away and let him rest his head on my lap, James sits down next to me and smiles down at him "He is all grown up, don't you think?"

I nod with a small smile "But he is hurting so much...I am so happy I found this kid...I wonder how are my two other baby brothers, Darry and Sodapop."

I giggled "Dad, sure knows how to name his kids."

I looked down at Ponyboy with a sad smile and then frowned "I have been looking for the three of them ever since my parents died...and we never found them...I am so happy that they are in this town..."

He wraps an arm around me and whispered "Sweetheart, we found your baby brother, we will find the other two."

I nodded and rested my head on my husband's shoulder. I run my fingers through my baby brother's hair. I sighed as I think about how my father kicked me out of the house for marrying James at the of 16 when he was 19. Pony was 5. Soda was 8 ad Darry was 11 when I got married to James behind my parents back. I lived happily and don't regret marrying James at has kept me happy as I continue my education in college his parents still support us, I love my mother-in-law and father-in-law they took care of me as their own daughter and helped me with my college fees and college education. James and I were friends since birth and his family and my family were family friends and after my marriage their friendship collapsed but James' parents still took care of me so did James, he never laid a hand on me or cheat on me. I am thankful for James sticking by my side through my struggles. I sighed and whispered "I hope so James, I hope so."

 **Soda's POV**

I wipe my sweat away as I finished fixing this car. I dusted my hands off and walked back inside the store just to see my boss smiling at me proudly "Great Soda! I am going to increase your pay and also you are done for the day."

I smiled and nod "Thanks Boss."

He nods and walks back into his office, I turned around just to see a redhead, "Can I help you ma'am?"

She said "Sodapop right?"

I nod my head unsure about where this going, she worriedly asks me "Where is Ponyboy? He wasn't there in my second period or the rest of the day...Just wondering if you knew where he was...Sorry."

I just looked at her worriedly and pushed past her and run towards my car and gunned off.

Ponyboy, what did you do this time?

 **A/N: Thank you for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it :). Leave like/review/comment etc/or whatever makes you happy! :D**

 **-SJ** (Tiredly busy.)


	7. Chapter 6

**Soda's POV**

I drove home fast and ran into my house as soon as I parked my car just to see Darry crying. Darry never cries. I walked towards him and "D-did he come home?"

He just shakes his head "I don't know what to do."

I nodded my head and stop the tears "Where did everyone else go though?"

He shrugs and whispers "I am going to call Juliet."

My eyes widen and I sit down next to him "Repeat that?"

He sighs "I am going to call Julie."

I nodded my head "She is our last hope...Why didn't she look for us Darry?"

He coldly said "I don't know and I don't care. I am just going to use her to get Ponyboy back...He is in for a whole lecture."

I just sighed, this kid seriously needs to stop running away from his problems, it's worrying us and I am getting stressed out with everything that has been going on, I am most probably going to join in this lecture. I don't want to loose him and I want to protect him.

My brother gets up and grabs the phone and dials Julie's number. I closed my eyes and just rested on the sofa and slowly fell asleep.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I slowly open my eyes just to see white walls around me, I slowly get out of bed in this unknown room, I slowly sit up and just looked around confused and then remembered that everything that has happened yesterday. I shook my head and grabbed my hoodie that was on the chair. I pulled my hood on and sneaked out of the room since it was 12 am, I looked around the hallways nobody was around and I just tippy toed out my way into the strangers' guest room, just to see a box of cigars, I smirked a bit as I grabbed the box of cigars and the lighter next to it.

I slowly sneaked out of the house and just run off. I am going to change, I don't need anyone's help. I am going to leave Tulsa. I don't want to deal with pity people nor do I wanna deal with my brothers who are gonna lecture me or who knows slap me again.

I rolled my eyes as I walk up towards a tree and sit on the ground and rest my back against the tree and pulled out a cigar and lit it and take a drag. I need to live up to my expectations, I am a Greaser not some panyscake, so I will live up to the Greasers criteria. I am going to have to toughen up and the only way to do that is to go live in the wild side of New York, yup just like Dallas, Dallas Winston. I am going to change. No more Pansyboy Curtis.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

I looked out of the car just thinking about that kid. Why did he run away? What is wrong with him? Is he seriously stupid? He can die! We can't loose him. The Curtis's won't be able to live without him, hell none of us can live without him! I sighed just to see Steve clenching and unclenching his fists, he must be blaming himself. I looked at him "Yo Stevie!"

He grunts as he looks at me "You becoming a softie boi."

He cracks his knuckles, trying to scare me, he glares at me "I will make you a softie when I beat you Two-bits of pieces."

I laughed "I see what you did there."

He sighs "Yes that was on purpose you fool."

Dally sighs "Can you both stop fighting? You guys are worst than Darry and Ponyboy when they fight."

I frowned "Darry is just too uptight and harsh as fuck on Ponyboy, hell I don't even know how Ponyboy lived with him for that long."

Dally grips onto the wheel "Seriously Two-Bit! You wouldn't want to leave the brothers as well, hell I wouldn't...I just don't understand why he ran away, it's not like he got slapped again. Damn, if I see that kid, I will slap him myself."

I shook my head "Soda will get mad at you."

I suddenly saw a couple of trees a a boy leaning against to it while blowing a cigar, I yell "STOP THE CAR!"

Dally stops the car "What the fu-"

I cut him off "Ponyboy."

I get out of the car and run towards the boy leaning against the tree. It was him. He just continues taking a drag from his cigar and looks away from me. I crouched down "Ponyboy what the hell?"

He puffs out the smoke and shrugs "Tired of everything."

That's all he is going to say? I looked back into his eyes, those bright light blue eyes look so broken and dark. I pulled him up, he doesn't fight me at all. Dally looks at me "Put him in the front seat."

I did just what he said. I prayed that Soda and Darry won't lecture him. I sighed happyily, at least we got him back.

 **Juliet's POV**

I wake up as I hear my phone ring really loudly, I groaned a bit but lift the phone and tiredly said "Hello?"

The man said "Juliet?"

My eyes widen and I gasped "Darry!?"

He hestiantly said "Y-yeah...I need you to help me look for my brother Ponyboy."

I said "I found him crying and in pain Darry...He is in my guest room...Give me your address I will drop him off."

He gives me the address and hangs up. I sighed, he hates me huh? I sit up and wake James up "I am going to go drop Ponyboy off at Darry's house. Okay? DOn't worry about me. Bye."

I get up and get ready and walk towards Pony's room and gasped he disappeared. I felt like crying, I will drive towards Darry's house, maybe he ran back to their home? Most probably. I grabbed my keys and run towards my car and drive off to the address I was given.

Oh, Ponyboy, please be okay.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and enjoyed it! Please leave a like/comment/review/or whatever makes you happy lol.

-SJ (Peace y'all)


	8. Chapter 7

**Dally's POV**

After driving for like 2 hours we finally reached the Curtis' house. "Get out kid."

He uncaringly shrugs his shoulders and takes another drag and gets out of the car. What the hell happened to him? Did he get hit hard in the head or something?

Steve gets out and grabs his shoulder hard, most probably bruising his shoulder, but Ponyboy glares at him angrily and shrugs Steve's hand off of his shoulder and dusts his shoulder as if Steve had cooties. I looked at Two-Bit wondering if he knows what the hell is up with the kid?

Ponyboy just walks into the house and I decided to follow him before his brothers chew him out for running off. He deserves to blow some steam off. I hurriedly get out of the car and jogged into the house.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I walked into the house carelessly. Both of my brothers saw me and hopped onto their feet and Darry looked furious while Soda seemed angry. Oh so he joined the mob of 'Lets go kill Ponyboy's ass cause he decided to run off just to blow some steam off?'

I raised an eyebrow challenging both of my brothers, Darry steps close to me, I usually step back, but I stood strong. I won't let anyone, even if that means family, push me down. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him and walked towards my room, but it happened so fast. I blinked and opened my eyes just to realize that I was in a choke hold, not top tight but not too loose either. I looked up to see Soda, let me tell you this, I was shocked but I didn't dare let my guard down. I gave him a challenging look. So, this is what he does huh? He decided to take Darry's side on this huh?

Darry looks at both of us with shocked yet concerned eyes. I spit "Don't pity me. I don't want it. Mainly, from you."

I was suddenly on the floor. I groaned a bit but not loud enough for everyone in this room to hear it. I looked up to see Steve, he throws in a punch at my nose -I swear he broke my nose,I heard it crack- and hisses "You spoiled brat, how dare you insult yo-"

Before he could continue his sentence I flipped us and threw a punch hard his jaw hard ignoring my bloody nose and get off of him and wiped my bloody nose. Sodapop looks at me with tears rolling down his eyes and Darry looks at me with unreadable eyes.

I felt a bit guilty but I won't let any of this affect me, just cause I am going to toughen up doesn't mean I am going to give up my education. I need to move away from this place. I need someone else to get me out of here.

Two-Bit yells "Stop!"

I flicked him off and turned away from the gang but I was turned around and slapped hard across the face, I blinked in pain and my eyes widen as I realized that it was Sodapop. I took a step back but he steps forward realizing his mistake with tears rolling down his cheeks even more. He tries to reach for me but I move far away from him. He whispers "Baby?"

I gritted my teeth. Dally comes out "Enough. Enough. God dammit!"

I just smirked at him as I wipe my bloody nose again. He glares at me "Stop smirking Curtis or I will have to wipe it off."

I lazyily leaned against the door frame behind me "Oh, gosh I am so scared that I am going to start peeing."

He walks towards me and grabs my collar, damn he was scary but I don't show him my fear and just smirk "Yes Sir? How can I help you? Since you so kindly are talking to me?" I stated sarcastically.

He groans and let go of my collar "Ponyboy, just go tend your bruised bloody nose okay? I will talk to the gang myself okay?"

I got angry. I snapped "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I am so sick and tired of everything. Just leave me the fucking hell alone."

I get off the door frame and walked towards the bathroom to wash my bloody nose, I don't need ice. Just me, myself and I.

They will get over this pretty damn soon. I shook my head as I wash my face and look at the mirror and just look at myself wondering whether what I am doing is right? Oh well, I just continue washing my face.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I will upload again tomorrow lol don't worry! Hope you enjoyed it and liked it :D Please leave a like/comment/review/or whatever makes you happy!

-SJ (Depressed but getting better. Peace.)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the characters **BUT I DO** own the plot!

 **Julie's POV**

I parked my car in front of Darry's house I am assuming and knocked on his door. A young boy, around 16 years or 17 years old opened the door, he had dark circles under his red puffy brown eyes. They were filled with so much pain and depression and anger, I felt bad for this young boy, my eyes widen when it suddenly clicked in my mind, he looked like Dad! I gasped and whispered "S-sodapop?"

He blinks his eyes and then his eyes slowly widen as he realized who I was. He frowns "Julie? Why are you here now?"

I looked at it with a hint of pain cursing through my veins "Soda, I have been looking for you guys ever since Ma and Pa died...But I never found you. Soda, I was preganant and then had a miscarriage and because of that the doctor told me to rest for 1 and a half year! Soda, I swear I looked for you guys with all my heart and mind. I wanted to take care of you guys."

Darry walks out "Soda what is taking you so long, come ins- Oh Juliet."

I cringed. I nod and bit my lower lip "Where is Ponyboy?"

He looks away from me and talks to Soda "Tell her that he is in his room."

Soda looks at Darry with worried eyes "Wait! His room? But the nightmares!"

Darry sighs "I tried Soda but he didn't come out at all..."

Soda sighs and looks back at me "He is a bit bruised up...I will show you his room."

He guides me towards Pony's room and I knocked on it. Poor baby yells "I don't need your God damn help!"

I frowned "Ponyboy? It's me Julie."

I heard a lot of shuffling and movement and the door opens "Julie?"

I smiled sadly as I see his tear stained cheeks and bruised nose which is still bleeding, I whispered "Oh poor baby." I grabbed a tissue and wiped his bloody nose. "Ponyboy, I have to tell you something."

He nods eagerly and drags me inside his room and pulls out a chair for me and I sit down in it. I took a deep breathe in "I am your big sister Ponyboy."

 **Pony's POV**

I just nod "I know. I remember your face Juliet. I don't gorget people that easily."

She gasps and hugs me "D-do you forgive me baby?"

I raised my eyebrow "You didn't do anything wrong...You left because Ma and Pa kicked you out..well mostly Pa...either way it's not your fault."

She sobs on my shoudler "Oh baby brother, you aren't mad that I didn't find you?"

I bit my lower lip "I thought you either died...cause someone told me that...or that you forgot about us...but I am not angry or depressed by that...I am just happy that you are back. I hope we can stick as a family now."

Darry and Soda walk in "Oh Ponyboy." and we all hugged each other.

I still don't like this. I don't like this group hugging bullshit, so I slowly pulled myself away from this "You guys catch up, I am gonna go watch some tv."

They didn't hear me and I shrugged and walked out of the room. I saw Steve and Two-bit watching tv. I saw Dally rubbing his temples.

I sneakily yet quietly sneaked out of the house. I needed to loose myself tonight. I need some peace. I popped a cigar in my mouth and light it and took a drag. I smirked as I see a bunch of stars. I sit down in the lot where Johnny was before he died.

I sighed and groaned ' _It's all your fault Curtis. It's all your fault you fuck up._ '

I growled, stupid thoughts, stupid mind, stupid life. I looked up just to see a red mustang honking in my direction. Great Socs, not this again. Fuck my life.

I gasped as I see...

 **A/N:** Sorry for not uploading guys, been busy and very tired. I hope you liked this, please leave a comment/like/review/or whatever makes you happy! More action will be occurring in the next chapter and hell yeah more drama as well! Keep in tune!

 **-SJ (Tired 24/7)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ponyboy's POV**

I gasped "B-bob?"

He smirks and crouches down next to me "No you Grease, you killed my little brother who happens to be just like me. I am Ben. Benjamin. The older twin."

He places a blade below my chin and pulls his blade up which pulled my chin up. I glared at him and he digs the blade into my skin a bit "Greasey boy you better watch your back kid. Don't worry we will end your worth-"

I punched him hard in those nose and gritted my teeth "Don't fuck with me or my people."

Thankfully he was the only one. He tackles me onto the ground and slashes my neck. My eyes widen and I start gasping for air. I groaned "What the hell."

His eyes widen and he gets up and runs off. I laid down in the middle of the road holding onto my neck, I am going to die for sure. I am trying to stop the bleeding.

I suddenly heard my name and opened my eyes just to see ice cold eyes which belongs to Dally. I smirked a bit "I am tough aren't I Dally? Aren't I?"

He had tears in his eyes and he rips a piece of his shirt and wraps it around my wound trying to stop it and I felt dizzy "Dally? Can' you stop spinning?"

He yells "STEVE! HURRY UP!"

I then whispered "I am a murder. I deserve this." and passed out.

 **Dally's POV**

I gasped. Shit. Shit. Shit! I stop try my best in stopping the bleeding but my heart cracked completely when he said 'he was a murder who deserves it.'

I shook my head and Steve runs towards us and gasps at the sight of Ponyboy even though Pone bruised his jaw Steve stitches up the wound on his neck and whispered "He will be alright Dally."

I sighed "I hope so Steve. I hope so...Steve?"

He looks at me "He said 'I am a murder. I deserve this.' What if he..."

Steve frowns "Ponyboy may be a brat but he does have a brain, he won't just got around planning to kill himself you Dally?"

I nod. I just hope he is right. This kid is gonna be the death of this gang.

 **Steve's POV** (Finally IK XD)

I just looked at the kid that's causing everyone a deal. Why does he want attention that much? I mean seriously? He went low enough to even cut his neck? I shook my head. I wish I didn't stitch is neck up.

I really don't like this kid.

I will make sure he understands where he belongs exactly, I can't believe he killed Johnny.

 **Ben's POV**

I will avenge my twin's death. I will make sure I kill that kid, I will make sure you will be dead by me in my hands Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis you better watch out.

I wiped the blood off of the blade and smirked at the blade.

 **A/N:** Double upload today! I am so tired. I might upload tomorrow or maybe sometime this week! Hope you liked it  & enjoyed it! Please leave a like/comment/review/ or whatever makes you happy.

 **-SJ (Sleepy)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: LAST DISCLAIMER I WILL BE PLACING ON HERE. I DO NOT own the outsiders characters BUT I DO OWN THE OC CHARACTERS AND THE PLOTLINE. I am done. Lets get to the story!**

 **Darry's POV**

This kid is getting into so much trouble it's annoying me. I looked down at him and looked back at Dally and Steve "So you guys think he cut himself?"

They both nodded their heads.

Soda doesn't believe anything what Dally or Steve are saying. I looked at him "Soda, open your God damn eyes this kid isn't getting jumped by socs. This kid just likes to cut and get us worried about him."

Soda looks at Dally isn't 100% sure but Steve is. I sighed "I will ta-"

I shook my head "No. I am going to talk to him about everything. He is in for one hell off a lecture."

Suddenly Two-Bit yells "I-it's Ponyboy! H-he jumped out of his window and left a note."

I grabbed it and start reading it.

 _Man, I can't believe you guys think I would drop so low to cut my neck. You know what? I don't care. I don't give a fuck whether you believe me or not. Steve is an asshole. Dallas is confused but at least he seems to be on Sodapop's side and well Darrel Junior is 100% on Stevie's side. Man, sometimes I just wonder why the hell does Darrel Junior, look after me if he hates me so much._

 _Dallas was right, Greasers are tough. I needa toughen up, I ain't gonna be some little whimp or a baby you guys have to look after. Don't look for me. I know what I am going to do with my life. This is the end of Ponyboy Curtis. You don't know what's going on in my life so don't go point fingers yet cause I sure ain't doing that to anyone around me. I guess some people just don't follow their own rules 'Family before friends' my ass. *Laughs bitterly* Yeah sure Darrel Junior truts Steve's ass over his own brother. You know what fuck him, fuck your believes on me, just don't fucking look for me. Ponyboy Curtis has died. Y'all can go ahead think that I am dead, cause that will do all of us some good shit._

 _Thanks for dealing with my sorry little worthless ass, hope y'all can live in peace and oh Stevie I hope you enjoy your stupid ass time with Sodapop, you won't have to deal with a tag along anymore._

 _I am sorry Sodapop. I wish you didn't have to deal with my sorry ass._

 _Keith, thanks for all the times where you acted like the glue off the "gang" I don't belong to._

 _Dallas thanks for protecting my whimpy ass._

 _Darrel Junior thanks for not understanding me but thanks for everything you did in my life._

 _Steve, even though you hate my guts and will most probably be thankful after reading this...Thanks for supporting Sodapop through his ups and downs. I am not a worthy brother so I couldn't really help him with his issues._

 _Hope y'all live a peaceful life without the stupidest Curtis._

 _Peace,_

 _Dead Curtis._

I gasped. Ponyboy left us. I dropped the letter and run into his room just to see that he took all of his jackets, Gone With The Wind book & his shirts and pants and undergarments. What is does he think about himself?!

I groaned and plopped down on his bed and cried into my hands. _Darrel Junior._ Nobody has ever called me that since mom died. Hell nobody has called me that since I was 12. The last time I ever got yelled by Mom.

I heard a scream. I ran out of the room just to see Sodapop screaming. I went and hug him but he just hugs me tightly and cries on my chest. He sobs "Darry. He called me Sodapop. He left us Darry. Why did he leave Darry? He wants us to believe that he has died Darry...Why?"

I just held my middle brother in my arms and let him sob while everyone was else was looking down at us with worried faces. Hell, even Dally had tears in his eyes, Two bit was sitting down and hugging his knees, while Steve curses "That lilttle brat! I am going to hunt his ass down and make sure to give his ass to his hands. He needs to be grateful for you guys."

I looked up at Steve with a blank yet shocked face. He just called Ponyboy a brat and what's even more shocking is that Sodapop didn't even react. Sodapop nods "No Steve. He wants us to think he is dead right? Then we shall act like he is never existed."

Two Bit, Dally and I, hell even Steve was shocked. Dally just shakes his head "You may not care but I do. He is my kid brother to whether he isn't my blood. He is still my brother...I can't believe you Soda."

He walks out off the house with Two-Bit following him. Two-Bit is leaving to? He mutters "You have changed Soda. Steve you are just an asshole."

Soda yells "Hey don't call my best friend an asshole."

Two-Bit flicks him off and walks out as well. Steve was smirking. I just let go off Soda "You know they both are right..I can't leave because you are my brother but if we weren't leaving I would've left as well."

I turned away from my brother and ignored Steve and walked back into Pony's room and locked the door and sit down on the ground and sobbed in the first time in 15 years. Oh Ponyboy, why?

 **A/N: Sorrrryy I finally updated! I am so sorry for the long ass wait! I have been very busy and shit has been going down and I am part of another fandom so meh. ANyways, hope you enjoyed it and liked it! Pleas leave a like/follow/review/comment/or whatever makes you happy!**

 **-SJ (don't wanna go to school yet. gimme another week off!)**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Yoooo guys!

Thanks for all the read and love y'all have given to my writing.

I know it's been MONTHS since I uploaded a story but but wait wait wait for it

I WILL BE COTINUING STAY WITH ME FROM A DIFFERENT STARTING POINT IT IS A SQUEAL FOR "STAY WITH ME?"

It will be called "Better Off Without You After All"

It will be uploaded soooooon I swear!

LOVE YOU ALLLL 333333

~ BornReddy74 p


End file.
